Revenge of the Babsitter
by Bookwormreader1
Summary: I am Cameron Ann Morgan yes I 'm the rich, stuck up girl that her mom left to go to work, I am the one who is in 'need' of protection from the one and only Zachary Goode. SORRY YOU GUYS INSIDE IS AN EXPLANATION OF WHAT HAPPEN! OH AND PM ME AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CALL THIS STORY BECAUSE 'REVENGE OF THE BABYSITTER ISN'T WORKING'
1. The Sneak Out

**Ok so I know I have been favoritism to my other story: Be the Bully or Get Bullied and I left Trained Assassins alone and this story too but I'm trying to make Trained Assassins unique and I had major writer's block so tonight I was taking a long and hot shower(yeah yeah I know TMI! But this is how I got the idea people!) And I was like: "This is what I'm going to do to this story:  
**

**PLOT: Unlike the other stories this time Zach is going to be the spy and Cammie is going to be the major stuck-up, rich girl, and Rachel(Cammie's mom) is going to be the mom that since her husband died she didn't wan to show her pain so she busied herself with work she has a top model agency, lawyer-so she isn't dumb, and also works a top-selling magazine company so in short she's stinking rich.**

**I** WAS** GOING TO REVEAL MORE BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND MORE OUT!**

**MY APOLOGIES IF I CUT OUT REVENGE OF THE BABYSITTER BUT I HOPE THAT YOU'LL LIKE THIS STORY I JUST DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO DELETE THIS STORY!  
**

**Cammie's POV**

"Come on Rachel I have to go!" I whined as I slapped down my knife and fork on the table slightly shaking the glasses filled with wine and her glass of water.

"Ann you are not going to that party! And that is final young lady." Rachel said. Yes you read that correct Rachel Morgan famous lawyer, model agent blah blah blah.

"This is unbelievable! Why can I not go!? I have been looking forward to this party! It's going to be my last party were I can get drunk and not have to worry that I got drunk on a school night!" I screamed I couldn't stay their just sitting so I got up

"Kiddo! It's illegal for a minor to get drunk!" my mom said as if she suddenly cared and she dared use _kiddo _on me as if this last 8 years never happen.

"Don't you dare call me that again Rachel you can't just waltz make in here and try to recovery 8 years lost in 1 damn dinner!" I screamed already getting ready to flea away from her.

"Cameron please I'm here now isn't that good enough?" asked my mom her gentleness surprised me causing me stop from running up the stairs.

"Rachel you'll never do anything good enough to make me hate you less." I said-or particularly spit.

"I am your mother and I should be respected as such."

"And I am your damn daughter who lost her dad when he went to war AND the one that when she needed you there you were off doing _business_." I said this time actually running up the stairs.

"I do everything to make your life more comfortable I give you everything any teen wants." replied my mom chasing me up the stairs, "You know that I actually do business not _business_!"

"Yeah well mom if you ever actually paid attention to me you would have known I'm not like _any other _teen!" I snapped heading towards my room

"Cammie your life is amazing you're a cheerleader, the teachers love you, good grades, brilliant-"

"Yeah and a mother who tries to buy her daughter affection through cars, money-"

"I didn't hear you complain when I would give you the presents!" snapped back Rachel

"What do you even want?" I asked calmly surprising me because all I wanted to do that moment was cry and cry and stomp my feet to know why her mom neglected her when she most need her.

"I want-I want us to be a family again." my mom said and looked like she might cry

"Hell you have no right to come back here and be all "la la la la la la la oh yeah I have a daughter let me go say hi to her before she leaves for college.'" I said

"Wait. Your going to college but you're only 16!"

"Not right now!Ugh! Can't you just leave already! You already did your charity work now get OUT of my life!" I said as I slammed the door in her face.

"Ann you know that you're not my charity work! Ann open up we have to talk! Ann!" Rachel said as she started to jingle the knob

"Stop calling be Ann my name is CAMMIE!" I screamed as I grabbed on to my high heel and threw at the door

"Cameron just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it please just let me in." I heard my mom whispered and I heard because I was leaning against the door tears threatening to run down and I couldn't let that happen

"Let me go to the party." I said to the door but I knew that my mom heard. Some things that I learned when when she became a lawyer, don't get what you wanted use what you have and bargain with that.

"Ann, you are not going to that party and that is final someone is coming by to meet you in minutes this is another reason why I also need to talk to you they-"

"What? Are you going to present me your boyfriend?" I sneered

"Cameron you are not allowed to talk to me that way." she snapped

"And you are not allowed to tell me that I have to attend a family reunion." I snapped back

"I'll be waiting the in my office they will arrive shortly." Rachel said as I heard the _clack_ and _click_ of her high heels.

"Just walk away like you did 8 years ago!" I screamed happy that I was the one to have said the last word,

"You are not going to that party and that is final." Rachel screamed back, whatever I'll have the next last word.

_Macey- Can't wait till the party starts! _

_Me- Not going Rachel back guess she figured that she had a daughter_

_Macey- WHAT WHY NOT! You have to show Josh what he's missing out on  
_

_Me- Mace we broke up in the best terms and he has DeeDee now :((  
_

_Macey- You are going to that party and that is final! _

_Me- Yeah let me just get a rope so I can climb down my 4 story high house!_

_Macey- BRILLIANT! And I was thinking of giving your mom some sleeping pills but that will work too._

_Me- Ha ha but I am not doing the rope thing_

_Macey- So you want to miss out on our last party till we are officially juniors tmrw? _

_Me- No :((_

_Macey- Then get that rope out babes! ttyl see u at the PARTY!_

"Macey Macey." I tsked

Why not sneak out? Who ever my mom wants me to meet can wait. I quickly got inside the shower and took my time applying mascara making sure that they didn't have any clumps and eyeliner and did a smoky eye that brought her blue eyes even more, she put on a pair of short black shorts with a white blouse that features a crochet front and back yoke with cutout accents, and to complete a round neckline and buttoned keyhole in back. She let her long blond hair in a tangle of curls and added a Kitty Cat head band.

Satisfied she put on some perfume on and she put on black high heels, she went to grab the rope to bad she couldn't use the ladder, some of you might think it would be weird for a 16 year old to have a ladder, rope, and other supplies stored away in here hideout closet, but ever since Macey found a way to sneak out she also made Cammie buy all those stuff when all Cammie had to do is walk out and tell the butler to lock up.

She threw down the long rope and tied a secure knot to her balcony rails. She was about to climb down the rope but stop when the gates to her mansion opened and a black sleek car came inside, she hurriedly climbed back inside her room and hide be hide her curtains but peeking out a bit as two figures came out of the car.

"Cameron they're here I'll be waiting in the living room please don't take forever." Rachel said to the door.

"Wait as long as you want I'm not going." I said as I peeked outside and saw that a figure was already entering her house, "Good."

She slowly climbed down the four story high house, when there was only a couple of feet from touching the ground she remembered that she was wearing high heels and the rope didn't go any further.

"Ah! Great I'm going to have to go to that party with a broken foot, perfect just perfect." I said to myself as I let go of the rope ready to expect the impact of the ground on her feet but that impact never came instead she felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her bare thighs- never wear shorts when trying to escape.

"I thought your mom told you that you weren't allowed to go to that party." said the guy that had his arms wrapped around her just below her butt. Her face turned red and finally lifted my gaze to meet the most breath taking bright green eyes.

"I-I wasn't Sn-sneaking-out I-I was uh. . ." I stuttered and squeaked what!? Me, Cameron Ann Morgan has never stuttered or squeaked for a boy especially for a stranger that she just meant, but his warm arms wrapped around her under her butt made her feel safe.

"Then what were you doing Kitty Cat?" the hot, sexy, gor- I mean this _guy_ said as he touched my kitty cat head band

"It's none of your business." I snapped glaring at him "who are you? What are you even doing? What-"

"What are you a detective now Kitty Cat?" he asked

"No I just want to know who you are since you are in _my _property in _my _mansion and your nasty arms are wrapped around _my _thighs!" I snapped careful not to scream don't want Rachel catching me sneaking out when I haven't even made it to the gate yet.

"Well sorry my _nasty _arms saved you from breaking a foot!" he said as he let go off me not even warning me causing me to land on my butt on top off a bush.

"Ow! Gee thanks." I grumbled as I stood up and dust myself off. "Well you can go now. What are you the new gardener or are you the new janitor?"

"Your humble opinion of me flatters me." he snapped, "and no I'm not any of those things my name is-"

"Whatever I don't really care." I said s walked around him and headed towards my car, but got stopped just when I was about to take my keys out of my purse.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Stranger asked

"Uh well Stranger I sneaked out and I'm all dressed and you know I just wanted to stop by the supermarket to buy some eggs." I said trying to contain my laughter

"Kitty Cat." He growled making me shiver-NO! No shivering for this guy.

"Oh yeah sorry I meant organic eggs, my mistake." I said as I unlocked the car

"Sorry Cat but you aren't going anywhere." He said

"What do you mean I'm not going anywhere?" I asked but instead of responding he threw me over his shoulder

"I mean that we are going to have a nice little chat with your mom." he said as he closed the door of my car.

"Wait Stranger-"

"My name is Zach." he snapped

"Ok ok Zach let's make a deal please." I said even though he couldn't see it I pouted my lips. But at least he stopped walking, "Ok put me down and I 'll tell you my deal, he slowly slid me down

"Ok this is my proposal-" I didn't finish because I felt my arm curl into a fist and it went flying towards Zach's face, making Zach fall to the ground guess Gallagher Girls' Academy did work a propose after all. As I ran towards my car.

Not looking back to make sure if Zach was okay all I knew was that I was going to go to that party and nobody was going to stop me.

**What do you guys think? Sorry again for doing this but I had no ideas for Revenge of the Babysitter so this came up to my mind REVIEW and till me your feelings who cares if your not a girl just let it all out in that box!**

**PM me if you are confuse!  
**


	2. Cat Got Out of the Bag

**OH. MY. WORD. I can NOT believe that people weren't cussing me out for what I did to Revenge of the Babysitter! I LOVE YOU GUYS! The whole tips on how to make my story better amazing thank you for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer:**** Let me break it slowly: Me no Ally Carter.****  
**

**P.S. I USED SOME QUOTES FROM ALICE IN ZOMBIE LAND! LOVE THAT BOOK!**

**Chapter 2: Cat Got Out of the Bag  
**

"Ok ok Zach let's make a deal please." Cammie said even though he couldn't see her he knew that she was probably pouting.

_Why not? Let's see what mommy's girl got to offer _

"Ok put me down and I 'll tell you my deal," He didn't know why he was even putting her down maybe it was because he couldn't resist saying no to this girl, and he wished so much that this girl wasn't so unbelievably gorgeous that she would look like how she was inside.

_Such good looks wasted on such a spoiled and stuck up girl_

"Ok this is my proposal-" Cammie didn't wait 5 seconds before her fist made contact with his face, making him see spots and everything turning pitch black

**TIME-SKIP-TIME-SKIP**

"Zach," he felt a soft tap on his cheek, "Zach!" This time there was no soft tap just a straight slap down.

"What the hell?" he screamed as he shot up and punched who ever just slapped him white spots were clouding his eyes so his fist made contact wih a mirror instead. "AH! MOTHER FU-"

"Zach where is Cammie?" Joe said as the white spots were finally vanishing

"Cammie?" He asked, " CAMMIE! She left to a party- Mrs. Morgan do you know where the party is being hold?"

"Yes, it's at Josh's place." Mrs. Morgan said still standing right there as if he already knew where this Josh house was at.

"And that would be. . .? " I asked getting irritated that a civilian knocked him down. A CIVILIAN!

"Right, hold up I'll give you the directions and don't you want to get that fix first?" Mrs. Morgan said as she pointed to my bloody knuckles.

"Rachel just hurry up and give Zach the directions here Zach just cover it with this." Joe replied as he gave Zach a piece a cloth to wrap it around his hand."

"Joe a civilian knocked me down how is that possible?" I asked as I wrapped my hand on the cloth

"She went to Gallagher Girl's Zach" Joe said

"Here," Mrs Morgan said as she send him the directions on his phone. "Why are you guys acting as if she might get kidnapped or something?" Mrs. Morgan voice was applying that she was joking but Joe and Zach just stared at each other silently communicating

_You didn't tell her Joe?_

_You got knocked down by a girl Zach_

"She caught me off guard!" I screamed

"Just go get her Zach I'll explain to Rachel what's happening."

"Wait do I take our car?" I asked Joe

"Go around back and there is a selection of cars chose which ever, Finn! Show Zach the way." said Mrs. Morgan

"This way mister Zach," replied the Butler

_Rich people this days_

Finn showed him the way where the 'garage' was of the cars, to race cars to classics to everything!

"Wow," was all I could manage as I ran my hands along the cars.

"Yes well Cammie wasn't even 10 when her mom gave her her first Lamborghini." said Finn as he also stared at the cars in admiration.

Zach had to escape this amazing trance he was having with the cars, at the end he saw motorcycles, I actually almost whimper knowing that he couldn't take a motorcycle to go pick her up, he finally decided on a simple black Porsche Carrera G.

"This little stuck is going to meet Zachary Goode."

**Cam** **POV:**

_Fire up that loud, another _

_round of shouts!_

_TURN DOWN FOR WHAT_

Cammie swayed her hips to the music not caring that a college student kept trying to grind on her.

"Best party ever Josh has thrown!" screamed Macey over the loud music as Macey lifted her red plastic cup and clicking it with her's. I never gotten drunk before I would always refuse when they offered me a red plastic cup, but Rachel showing up made me give it a shot.

"Hey Cammie," said Josh his words slurred obvious from all the alcohol

"Get lost," I slurred back, I might have over done with the alcohol

"Don't be like that babe," he said as he grabbed on to my wrist and pulled closed to him smelling like alcohol and like something might have died in his mouth.

"Go away Josh!" I was about to hit him square in the jaw when some one beat me to it sending Josh flying to a couch near by

_Lucky boy_

I was going to say to the stranger that I didn't need help but then the music stared up again and begin to lose myself in the music. My arms lifted over my head, and my eyes closed. I swayed, spun—and smacked into a hard chest. Boys! I swear. I peered up, ready to tell whichever guy had decided to come after me to back off. I—

Bright green eyes glared down at me, barely leashed aggression in their depths. Hard hands settled on my waist, jerking me close. . .closer. . .until only a whisper separated us. So he was the one that send Josh to the couch.

"Let's dance," Zach said.

"You dance?" I squeaked. Gotta get that under control, Cammie! Adrenaline fizzed in my veins. This boy exhilarated me in a way I'd never before known.

At the corner of my eye I saw that Josh was just taking a nice little nap-but with his jaw swelling up probably from the hit he received from Zach and I saw Macey dancing between two guys and I could see Liz and Jonas at a corner-O-Kay I made a mental note to ask Liz about this Jonas.

Zach cupped my cheeks and brought my gaze back to him. "Why wouldn't I dance?"

Uh, maybe because at first glance he looked like he ate puppies for breakfast and kittens for lunch? As for what he enjoyed having for dinner—that couldn't be discussed in polite company.

"Because you think it's dumb?" The words emerged as a question rather than the statement I'd meant them to be.

"Something that allows a guy to put his hands all over a girl isn't dumb. It's genius."

As he tugged me ever closer, I muttered, "I don't know about this."

"Then I'll convince you. Now put your arms around me." Zach commanded

"Order? You know I can still knock you out." I replied. But you know what? I obeyed him. I even walked my fingers up his spine and sifted them into his soft, silky hair. I just couldn't help myself. Touching him was a compulsion.

"So why did you sneak out Cammie?" he asked as he lowered his lips to my ear.

"Because I can." I said trying not to slur my words, only causing Zach to laugh out loud-and what a laugh it was, it seemed that with that laugh he attracted every girl in a 15 mile radius. And that was only his _laugh_. Making all the girls in that radius to send her death glares.

"Cammie you are a stuck up rich girl that's mad because mommy dearest didn't buy you the latest fashion trend get over it." he snapped

_Offensive much!?_

"Then why are you dancing with this stuck up." I asked I tried to make my voice sound strong but it got out like a whisper.

"Cammie," Zach whispered back as he brushed his knuckles against my jaw line, "You are making me go crazy."

I didn't know what he meant by that.

"What happen to your hand?" I asked this time I knew my words slurred

"It' doesn't matter come on Cammie," Zach said as he let go of my waist and grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the crowd, but soon somebody else grabbed onto my other free hand

"Cammie you are not ditching me!" Macey said trying to tug me out of Zach's grasp-epically failing miserably.

"I have to go Macey Zach is-"

"And who is this?" Macy-like me slurred her words.

"Zach Macey, Macey Zach" I said introducing them

"'Come on Cammie." said Zach sounding like a 5 year old wanting to leave.

ADORABLE.

"Macey I have-"

"Say no more don't keep that hulk of sexy waiting Cams" said Macey as she winked at Zach and gave me a thumbs up

"It's not what you think Macey!" I screamed over the music and the room all of a sudden started spinning and I would have landed on my butt if it were for Zach strong arms more than 2 times this night were wrapped around me.

"Come on Kitty Cat." Zach whispered as he half dragged her and half carried her away.

"Zach I brought my own car, and is that my Porsche?" I asked as he dragged me towards my Porsche

"Don't worry about it later on you can come get it I am not letting you drive drunk to your house." Zach said as he buckled my seat belt leaning over and his scent overwhelmed me, in the back off my head it kept nagging me that I shouldn't be doing this, but I disobeyed it and leaned into Zach causing my nose to graze his neck.

"Kitty Cat," whispered huskily Zach not moving from his place causing me to grin against his neck I wrapped my hands around his neck and I brought Zach closer towards me I could her his pulse from his neck going too fast for human that wasn't even running a mile. I slowly stared to kiss him a feather soft kiss making my way up to his jawline

"Zach. . ." I whispered against him

"Cammie you're drunk you'll probably regret this when you're somber enough." Zach said but made no movement to move

"Then just enjoy the moment." I said as I kissed his chin.

"No no I'll drive you home brat." said Zach as he stumbled backwards away from me and slammed my door shut I wasn't that drunk enough to know that I just got rejected. I Cammie got rejected? Uh no I don't think so.

"I was just using you you know that right?" I asked as Zach climbed inside the other side turning on the car.

"Whatever you say Brat, and don't worry you aren't my type." Zach said making me want to ask him what his type was, but I wasn't going to embarrass myself.

"What no comeback?" Zach asked, I stayed quite. "Oh so the silent treatment?"

I stayed quite and narrowed my eyes on the street, suddenly halting in front a very familiar black gate

"Name" said the box of machine

"Zachary Goode." he said

"They aren't going to let you in." I said

"Have a good night sir," said the machine surprising me with opening the gates

"Boss." Zach said as he turned to smirk at me.

"Whatever." I said as I leaned back against the seat, closing my eyes and trying to forget Zach's skin pressed against my lips. I opened my eyes when we came to an abrupt halt.

"What the hell?" I asked looking at Zach for why he suddenly stopped and he just pointed at a figure in front of us.

Rachel.

**Ah! SO Yeah people give me ideas on what to do on this story because I'm already having writer's block!**

**REVIEW ON THAT BOX IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME PRONTO!**


	3. The Guy That Brought You Back Home Drunk

**Disclaimer: ****If by any chance I was Ally Carter I would've already written 20 Gallagher Girl books.  
**

**Chapter 3: The Guy That Brought You Back Home Drunk**

**Rachel's POV**

"Joe I asked for a bodyguard for Cammie not a damn spy!" I screamed

"I know Rachel but this note isn't just some amateur it's something you just can't take lightly it's seem real organization-"

"I can just pay the ransom, it's not even the much of a money-

"No Rachel they'll just come back and ask for more." **(A/N: Ok so let me break it down to you some one send a note to Rachel saying that they'll kidnap Cammie if she doesn't pay a sum of money Rachel told Joe about it and Joe figured out it was an organization that has done this before so he send Zach over to protect Cammie while he tries to bring down this organization. But Rachel doesn't want a spy protecting Cammie she wants a bodyguard. All of you on the same level? Yep? Okay! onward with the story!)**

"But Joe-"

"No Rachel." Joe said calmly annoying me I have never seen him lose his composer.

"Fine but what am I going to tell Cammie about this?" I asked getting worried Cammie has already rejected me I can't image being more rejected.

"Did you tell her about the note?" he asked

"Of course not I'm not dumb! But how are we going to explain Zach always watching over Cammie's back?" I asked a million questions already popping up in my head.

"Rachel she doesn't know yet and we'll just tell her that we are the new neighbors next door." Joe said as he put his hands on my shoulders

"Your the new neighbors?" I quietly asked as I started to play with a button on his shirt.

"Yes, and Zach is also starting in Asher High School **(A/N: Who can guess where I got this name Hint: It's in a book I LOVE.)** tomorrow with Cammie."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as I stopped playing with his button and dropped my hands on my thighs and just stared at the button that I was just playing with.

"Yes Rachel Zach is the best of the best I wouldn't be letting him with her if he wasn't the bast. " he said as he lifted up my chin to meet his gaze, Joe's eyes were nothing I had ever seen before he leaned over closer. . ._way _to close and his lips-never touched her's because suddenly the intercom came on .

"Mrs. Rachel." it cracked

"Yes Finn," I said trying to get some oxygen inside my lungs

"Mr. Goode and Cammie are back do I allow him to come in or only Cammie?"

"Both Finn." I said finally getting my breathing back to normal

"Okay so ready to play the pissed-of- mom because her daughter snuck out of the house?" Joe asked as he opened the door for me.

"Ready." I said as I stepped outside

"And Rachel one more thing, said Joe as he grabbed on to arm and spun me around

"What?" I asked

"Well uh can I sleepover?"

**Cam's POV**

"Ooh you re in trouble now Kitty Cat," said Zach as he got out the car

"Hm!" I huffed as I got out of the car trying to walk in a straight line, but for some reason I just started pretending that I was walking on a tight rope.

"Cameron Ann Morgan are you drunk?" my mom screeched

"What me drunk?" I said pointing to myself and doing my best hurt face, "Yes" and I started giggling

"But you never get drunk!" my mom said as she walked towards me and touched my arm

"Don't touch me," I said as I pulled my arm away from her grasp, "and how would you know that I don't get drunk you're only here 3 times a year anyways."

"I keep tabs on you Cammie." she said trying to hid that she was hurt when I pulled my hand away.

"You do?" I asked and I knew that I should be angry but I couldn't help but grin stupidly, but then some one brought my attention

"So is this the boyfriend you were going to present to me?" I asked coldly staring at the person, he seemed oddly familiar

"What? No no of course not this-this are our new uh neighbors." she said

"And why are they here at. . ." I said looking at my watch but I didn't have one but Zach did so I grabbed his hand, " 1 in the morning!"

"They were here at 10 but you left to go to the party I told you that you could not go!" she said

"Well you know what?" I asked preparing for a comeback but the floor started to shake and I leaned against Zach's hard chest to prevent myself from falling on the ground. "Nice to meet you neighbors." and I turned my head around to meet Zach's fierce green eyes and smiled up at him. And for those who don't know me I don't smile. It's either because I escaped Macey wrath of a make over or it was because I was drunk.

"Cammie go to bed I'll tell Nana to make you some coffee tomorrow you have school remember?" Rachel said her eyes filled with concern.

"There's no school tomorrow got canceled," I said as slowly started to slip down Zach's chest

"Whoa there don't get to ahead of yourself," Zach said as he brought me back up his arms wrapped around my small waist sending shivers up my arms, "You cold?"

"No," I lied

"Why did school get canceled?" Rachel asked again

"Becasue I saw Drew there and he lift early." I said

"And what does this Drew have to do with school getting canceled?" asked Rachel

"Oh yeah! You don't know Drew because you left me!" i said face palming myself as if I forgot, "Silly me!"

"Cameron."

"Drew is the Principle son and Drew always does a prank at Asher's high so that school will get canceled for a day or two the most." I said as I tugged out off Zach's arm even though I didn't want to but I needed to go to bed before I fainted her on the front yard

"Are you sure Cammie?" she asked as if she didn't fully believe me

"Yep wait for it wait. . ." I said as I log in my Instagram POP! "See he just destroyed all the bathroom's and the lights, no school! Yippee!" as I tossed over my phone at Rachel to show her proof and later on I heard the voice mail from school saying it wouldn't be open in a week.

"Doesn't this Drew get in trouble," Rachel asked as she opened the door for me since I was just fumbling around with the knob.

"Uh his dad is the principle and his loaded with money I don't think so," I mumbled as I started to walk up the stairs and slipping all the way before I just took of my high heels.

"Wait Cammie Joe and Zach are staying with us tonight-"

"But I thought that they were living next door?" I asked as I stared again to try climb the stairs. . . and epically failing. Again.

"Yes, well uh t-they left there keys and-" Rachel stuttered

"Who leaves there keys when they move from New York to Virginia? And you stuttered" I asked becoming a little bit somber

"Uh well they were excited to move from New York-"

"Your lying I made New York up. They never said that they lived in New York. " I said calmly crossing my arms, "And I saw no moving trunk and Zach is wearing a SUIT you don't wear a SUIT when you are moving."

"She's good and she's drunk." I heard Zach say

"Cammie you are drunk that's why you didn't see our moving truck and I'm wearing a suit because I wan to leave a good impression and we did leave our key behind because we were excited to move over here." said Zach

"But-" I started seeing something else that didn't fit in

"Cammie why don't you show Zach to the guest room while me and Joe have a talk." Rachel said already leading Joe to the office

"Come on Zach the _grown ups_ have to 'talk'." I said as I grabbed on to Zach's hand and pulled him up stairs only to fall down the stairs and falling on my butt. Hard.

"You okay?" he asked as he grabbed on to my waist and pulled me up

"Yeah I don't know why Rachel never installed an elevator." as I once again pulled away from Zach's grasp and climbed up the stairs once again to once again fall down.

"Here I'll help don't be stubborn." He said as he carried up the stairs bridal way

"Aw Zach i knew you couldn't resist all this." I said as I pointed to my body I was either _really _drunk or Zach just blushed. Yep. I am _really _drunk.

"Don't get your hopes up Brat like I said before you are not my type and which one is your room?" He asked staring at the multiple doors

"Fourth floor and why do you keep on giving me nicknames?" I asked as Zach started to walk all the way up

"Because I can," Zach said mimicking me

"Fine then I'll start calling you my Cuddle-cakes!" I said clapping my hands together

"Did I just hear you say that I'm yours?" he asked staring down at me and smirking. THAT SMIRK! UGH.

"Did you not hear me say cuddle-cakes!?" I asked

"You are really into me aren't you Cammie?" Zach asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at me

"What? No! I just meet you! I uh-oh lookie! My room is down this hall." I said trying to change the subject, "wait I didn't show you the guest room!" As I wiggled out of Zach's arms but he had a firm grasp

"Zach." I whined as he opened my door and flopped me down on my bed

"I'm sleeping here with you." Zach said, "were are the blankets at?"

"Uh Zach I'm flattered really, but I don't think you should. . ." I said as I got up to the closet and got a black tank top and bright pink shorts

"Well too bad your to drunk too show me so where are the blankets?" he asked

"In that closet." I said as I got inside the bathroom to change and and take off all my make up off, but left my hair tangled up, and brushed my teeth trying to get the smell of alcohol a little.

"Ok so why don't you have a couch here or something" he asked as he settled down the blankets on the floor. Next to my bed. Next to me. I felt his eyes wonder around me, staying on certain places _way_ to long

"My room used to be pink but I'm getting it renewed to purple and blue so um yeah." I said knowing that it was already boring Zach

"Ok well turn off the lights and go to sleep and don't do any funny business or this time I'll knock you out AND hive you a black eye." I said trying to sound threatening but failing epically by yawning

"Yeah yeah Kitty Cat." Zach said as he turned off the lights I always had bad dreams because I would dream of _him,_ I tried to stay awake as much as I could but Zach's soft snores and warm blankets lured be in to sleep.

_Dad? Dad? I asked looking around to see if I could find him_

_"Cammie stay away! Cammie RUN!" _

_BOOM! as I bullet flew and hit me in the forehead a person leaned next to me and said. . ._

"Cammie! Cammie! Wake up Kitty Cat!" Zach said as he started to shake me

"What?!" I snapped

"You okay?" he asked as he reached to touch my face but I slapped his hand down

"Duh w-why?" I asked quietly lowering my head so I wouldn't meet his intense gaze

"You're crying." he said so softly that it made my heart skip a few beats.

"No I'm not." I whispered

"Yes you are." as Zach dried of my tears that ran down my cheeks, "Do you want me to sleep with you?" I looked down ay him to noticed that he had only boxer and-

_OH._

_My._

Those abs.

Making me blush I bit my lower lip and shake my head.

"N-no you go to sleep Zach." I said as I climbed down from my bed and slipped on my slippers.

"Where you going Cammie?" Zach asked as he chased after me

"Nowhere Zach go to sleep." I said as I went even more up I slept on the tallest floor but There was a secret place in the attic with tables and a couch and it was pretty because I could see the stars. I climbed on the couch grateful that I carried a blanket wit me.

"Cammie on go back to your room," said Zach as he tugged on my hand

"No." I said as I wrapped the blankets closer to my body

"Don't be stubborn Cams it's to late." said Zach through a yawn.

"Zach just go to sleep I'm not going back to my room." I said as I snuggled into the couch

"Well then I'm not going either." said Zach as he dropped down on the couch next to me, I saw goosebumps on his arms so I shared with him some of my blankets

"Thanks." said Zach smirking at me

I scoffed, "Don't get to comfortable, Zach."

"I make no-" Zach yawned "promises." as he started to fall back to sleep

"Night Zach." I mumbled as I closed my eyes

"Night Cams." he mumbled back

**EDITED: 5/16/14**

**ZAMMIE! ZAMMIE! ZAMMIE! I was going to make them sleep together-Nothing M! Just laying there but then I don't wan to rush the whole Zammie moments. So you know what to do on that box**

**It's**

**there**

**for**

**a**

**reason**

**people!**


	4. PAUSE

**Cam's POV**

The smell of Axe and silk?-no hair woke me up tickling my nose. I opened my eyes to see Zach resting on my chest making me laugh out loud**(A/N: LOL)** causing Zach to stretch his hand almost punching me. And here am thinking that the girls were suppose to wake in the boys arms!

"Pancakes," mumbled Zach against my neck almost feeling like he was kissing my neck.

"Yes Zach pancakes go back to sleep." I said trying to get out of his arms even though I just wanted to enjoy the moment and run my hands through his soft, soft, soft hair, she tried to dis-tangle her legs from him as quietly as possible, but something was bubbling up my throat sour and nasty she pushed Zach away from her and hurried to her bathroom.

"What the hell?" I heard Zach say as he landed on the floor with a hard thud, "Cammie? Cammie where are you going?"

"Shut up Zach!" I screamed my head was throbbing and his voice was annoying the hell out of me I pushed the door open and threw up in the toilet,

_My hair, my_ hair

I knew that last night I left my hair down no doubt they were going to keep a souvenir of my throw up, but when I was down puking out my guts I saw that Zach was holding up her hair.

"Next time Kitty Cat go easy on the drinks." said Zach as he let go of my hair

"Whatever." I replied heading towards a closet

"What no 'Good morning Zach' or a good morning kiss?" Zach asked smirking at me

"No w-why would I w-want to kiss you!?" I asked as I pulled out some towels

"Well since you were drunk last night you don't know how bad you wanted _all _of this," said Zach pointing to his body making me blush that he was only on his boxers.

_Act cool_ _Cammie _

"I don't care what I did last night I was drunk and if you took advantage of that well then that says a lot of your character." I said calmly looking at my nails as if they were the most interesting thing in this room and not Zach's abs, and I was trying to fight off a blush that was threatening to come.

"What? I never took-" said Zach losing his cool and making me smirk at him

"I would love just to chat with you Zach but I got better things to do so if you can just leave my room that wold be FANTASTIC!" I said too sweetly as I opened the bedroom door for him. He slowly walked out.

"Whatever you say Brat and you should cut your hair-you know next time you get drunk nobody wants to be that person to hold it for you." he said with the same calmness that I used with him, as he walked out of the bathroom leaving me there stuttering like an idiot

"Argh! You are in possible Zach!" I screamed as I slammed the door shut and locked it and got inside the shower already knowing that it was going to be a_ looooooooong _shower.

**TIME-SKIP-TIME-SKIP(OUT OF THE SHOWER)**

I got dressed in a Miss Me denim skinny jeans and a pair of black vans with a floral print crop top features self-tie halter straps, I got out with not a ink of makeup and my long, blonde, and tangled hair was wetting all her back.

I open my bathroom's door slowly not sure if Zach was still outside in my room, once I saw that he wasn't I let go of my breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I walked sown the stairs, making me woozy, making a mental note to not go t hard on the drinks.

"Nana you in the kitchen?" I asked as I got closer to our kitchen catching a whiff of burnt. . . pancakes? I saw smoke come out of the edges of the kitchen door.

"What the hell?" as I pushed open the door the smoke making me cough as I fanned away the smoke, I saw Rachel next to the stove actually trying to cook with a bare foot man standing extremely close to her and was she actually _giggling_?

"What the hell!" I asked loudly making Rachel drop the pan she was holding and push the man away

"Oh Cammie good morning, Honey." Rachel said way to cheerful for my taste

"Honey?" I asked, "Please, Rachel if you are trying to act like a real mom act better next time."

"Cammie that is no way to talk to your mother, you hear?" asked my Nana that Rachel hired since she left me, and she was the closet thing to making me feel like one of her own.

"Yes, Nana." I said dropping my head in shame

"No good morning hug to your Nana?" she asked her voice softening a bit

I grinned at her and wrapped my arms around her she was Hispanic her soft cappuccino skin, and she always smelled like roses and had her brown hair in soft curls no doubt that when she was younger boys were fawning over her.

"Morning Nana." I mumbled against her neck

"Now, Rachel let me make the pancakes before you burn down the house." Nana said shooing her away from the stove

"Cammie have we meet before?" asked the man that was close to my mom and I meet his gaze

"Joe?" I asked

"Hello, Cammie"

"What are you doing here I thought you were teaching at Gallagher Girls. . .? **(A/N: OK will Rachel sent Cammie to Gallagher Girls for a year because she was a principle there but then they moved to Roseville and is a civilian. She only had 2 years of experience as a spy but is a civilian. All cool?)**

"Yes well I'm on break-"

"Break? Schools are starting. What are you doing here?" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"Good morning Kitty." said a voice behind me making me jump and bump against the table hitting my hip

"Ah! You son of a-"

"Cameron Ann Morgan that is not a way a young lady talks." snapped Nana

"Well maybe I'm not a young lady." I muttered under my breath

"Nice to see you somber enough Cat." replied Zach as he moved across the kitchen to grab a plate and serve himself some of Nana's famous pancakes I stood there marveled how Zach moved around my kitchen as if he owned it.

"Close that mouth of yours and come get some pancakes, you have no fat on you." said Nana as she poked me in the stomach, she turned her body around to serve me when I felt a pair of hands on my waist

"Flat abs? Yes. Hot? Hell yes. Love the shirt by the way. Is that a belly piercing?" said Zach in my ear his breath tickling my ear, and as soon as Nana turned back Zach hands disappeared.

"Close that mouth of yours, Cameron and go eat." said Nana as she tapped my mouth shut

"Yeah, _Cameron_ don't want to get flies caught in your lovely mouth." replied Zach as he drowned his pancakes with syrup.

"Dude, leave some for me." as I tapped my foot against the tile impatiently.

"Oh, greedy our we now? Now, Cammie there's enough of my sexy body to go around." replied Zach in a low voice sending shivers up my back.

"Uh, no the only one here wanting a sexy body is you." I retorted

"If it's your body then, hell yeah." he said as he started at my body looking up and down, using this as a distraction a gabbed away the syrup and ran away.

"LOSER!" I screamed as I coated my pancakes with the final drops inside the bottle.

"Mature much?" asked Zach lifting a eyebrow at me

"Very." as I stuffed a piece of pancake inside my mouth

"Now Cammie do you need any school supplies? Do you have enough number 2 pencils? How about-"

"Wow there Rachel, uh sorry to tune you in but I'm not in elementary or middle school to get my school supplies." I replied nonchalantly

"Oh. Okay so I called the principle and I helped out with the whole prank-

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**YEP, SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T FINISH**

**BUT I HAD TO POST THIS BECAUSE:- INSERT LAME EXCUSE HERE -**

**SO YEAH NO UPDATES TILL UH IDK MAYBE TILL  
**

**AUGUST 20THish **

**I KNOW I KNOW PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

**I'M NOT DITCHING THE STORIES!**

**I'LL BE AROUND BUT NOT UPDATING BECAUSE: LAME EXCUSE**

**SO YEAH.**

**SORRY.**

**X** _Bookwormreader1_


End file.
